Warrriors into the catmint
by Wood'n'Wad
Summary: Its the REMAKE OF WARRIORS INTO THE DRUGSSS ITSS INTO THE CATMINTTTT Join dustpaw,firepaw,sandpaw, and graypaws ghost as they set up on a adventure that will CHANGE THE CLANNSSS DUNN DUNN DUNNNNN
1. Chapter 1

**YO YO! WAZUPPPP IZ TU REMAKEEEIWA MAH BOYSSS ANNN GIRLLSSS SO YOU BETTEH YO YO STAY**

**-**Proluge-

Redtail: RETREAT THUNDEH BROS RETREAT!

Oakheart: HEHEHE YEAA GOO *rolls in catnip* THE STUFF IS MINE BITCHEEE AHAHAH

Riverclan: AWWW YEEEEEE

Tigerclaw: NO REDTAIL WE NEED DU STUFF MAN!

Redtail: Thunderclan will honnor your braveness but we needa go check on the muffins!

Tigerclaw: FUCK THE MUFFINS WE NEEEDD THE STUFFFF

Redtail: I SAID RETREAT YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER

Tigerclaw: *Growls* OK OK!

...

Tigerclaw: Hey redtail i got a nice plump mouse cake!

Redtail: 0H YE$1111 I LUV CUPC KEZ!

Tigerclaw: Oh yes you do hehhe

Redtail: G!MME!111

Tigerclaw: *throws mouse cake cup away*

Redtail: NOOOOOOOOO YOU SON OF A-

SLICEE

Redtail: X_X

Tigerclaw: *Licks blood off of claw* Hehehhe now its time to rape this dead mother fucker

Narrator: Little did he know ravenpaw was watching

Ravenpaw: *masturbates* THIS IS SWEET AND BAD AT THE SAME TIME!

...

Bluestar: ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY BITCH TELL ME A SIGN FROM STARCLAN OR ILL RAPE REDTAIL WHEN HE GETS BACK!

Spottedleaf: (-_-*) OK OK

-Spottedleafs dreams-

Random cat: Only gasoline can save the cla-

Other random cat: *punches randomcat* NO GOD DAMNIT ITS FIRE WILL SAVE THE CLANS!

-Real life-

Author: *Type type* *glugs down monster* WAIT YOU NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

-Back to the story-

Bluestar: WELL YOU SEXY ASS BITCH!?

Spottedleaf: Only gasoline can save the clans!

Bluestar: AWWW YEAAA *Pours gasoline every where and throws a match on the forest floor*

-In real life-

Author: SHIT SHIT MOTHERRR FUCK! SHIT FUCK SHIT IN THE FUCK! *Backspaces Only gasoline can save the clan* There we go

-Back to the story... AGAIN!-

Spottedleaf: Only fire can save the clan

Bluestar: AWWWW RIGHTT *Throws match on the floor*

Spottedleaf: AHHH YOU CRAZY BITCH!

Bluestar: BURNN BABY BURNN

-In real li- YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS JOB!-

Author: *GLUG GLUG* AWW FUCK YEAAA I NEEDA PEEE REAL GOOD!

Computer: DAFUQ YEARRR

Drug dealer: Want sum catmint mon?

Author: HECKER DOODLE YEA *Snatches catmint away from drug dealer*

Drug dealer: All right mon keep it nice n slow!

Wad (My cat): Mew

Author: NO THIS IS MINE!

Wad: *hisses*

Author: oh all right!

biQWQIBNMWAJNDOSADSADfgjym

Author: GET OFF MA KEBOARD KITTY!

Author:... wheres the scence guy

Author: Oh yea he killed him self hey kitty you wanna do it?

-**IIK THGED SSTFORY-**

Bluestar: Why in the fuck is this proluge still on!?

Author: Oh thanks for reminding me!

**HEHEHEHH HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! i have cathair on my keaboard now DAG NABIT! And remember wads its only a' bout the views and reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

WoodWad **is AWESOME HEHEHE**

Rusty stalked a mouse cuz he has a big dick an" he needsa small 1 and he punced

Rusty: THAT WAS A HORRIBLE DREAM! THAT THING WAS 28 INCHES LARGE! im glad it didn't rape me!

Veiwer: GET TU FUCK OUT SIDE!

-Outside-

Smudge: WEEEED SUM TIMESSS I NEEDA GET FUCKEDDD YEEEHAAW

Rusty: Dafuq...

Smudge: Oh yo lil' rust i just fucked a twoleg and got baked

Rusty: Ughh what do you want?

Smudge TO FUK U HEHE YOUR SUCH A TREAAT -PULLS OUT LONG DICK-

Rusty: AHHHH

Nahhh jk

Rusty: SMUDGE SHADUP

Smudge: Ok jeesh WANNA GET BAKED!

Rusty: -_-* NO I DONT

Smudge: But - but- I NEEEDA GET BAKED

Smudge: WELL FUCK YOU ILL MESS WITH WAD!

Wad: Mew?

Smudge: Wanna get baked?

Wad: ...

Smudge: WELL FUCK YOU!

Wad: ...

Smudgd: DAMNIT SAY SOMETHING

Wad: ...

Smudge: I FUCKING HATE YOU :'[

Wad: ...

Smudge: YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! -Crys-

Rusty: Smudge thats a real life cat...

Smudge: MROWRRRRRRR :'(

Rusty: SMUDGE SHUT UP!

Smudge: M-RROWRRRR :'(

Rusty: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Twoleg: Awww smudgey dont cry! -pets smudge-

Smudge: :'3 -purrr-

Rusty: -Sighs-

Smudge: You arent staring at the forest are you? cyz fluffy said-

Rusty: FLUFFY IS A FAT FUCK NOT A EXPLORER!

Fluffy: HEY!

Rusty: you know what? FUCK YOU ALL IM LEAVIN -Hops off of bench into the forest-

Graypaw: A INTRUDER!

Out of no where, a gray kitten hopped out of a bush, Stoned

Gray kitten: I CAN GET MORE HIGH THAN U!

Rusty: Oh yeah?  
hj5y  
xbn

njkjrf

sdxx porno yeee dick in ghff

vajaafa[2  
bm, 667/qhrt ]][wddwdh

-4 minutes later-

Graypaw: im stoned -Faints-

Rusty: FUCK, YEEGDHMM IMA RAAPE YOU U LIL BITH

Out of the bushes came 2 cats

Bluestar: DONT RAPE HIM WITH OUT ME! -Grows dick-

Lionheart: ...

-After minutes of raping graypaw-

Graypaw -groans- Ughhh why dose my ass hurt?

Rusty: Hey bluecat your a good fuck-buddy!

Bluestar: You to! and the names bluestar!

Lionheart: Umm yeahh before all of that happend we were gunna ask you to join our clan..

Rusty: FUCK YESS!

**NOT LONG I KNOW DONT KILL ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SOOOO SORRY I WAS ON A BREAK! Your probably like, A BREAK? A BREAK! Well sorry i was on a vacaiton and they had no wifi so i went to a yogurt place (XD YOGURT PLACE) So i tried to make another chapter but for some reason i couldnt go to doc manager! so dont kill me D: *gets hit by a brick* Or not...**

Bluestar: Yo wuz lill rust

Rusty: JUST KEEPIN IT GOOD NIGGAA

Graypaw: Stop being racest!

Rusty: Im not even being racist i hang out with callax to much

-2 days ago-

_Phone: BEEEP BEEEP_

Callax: RUSTY I SAID TO STOP FUCKING WITH ME!

_Phone: BEEP BEEP?_

Callax: ITS ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!

_Phone: mmk see ya later _

Callax: All right see ya nigga

(**Thats how my brother acts HEHEHE)**

-Present time-

Bluestar: Lionbitch are we there yet?

Lionbitch: I DONT KNOWW THE SENT IS FILLED WITH SMOKE AND CRACK!

Bluestar: Damnit its shadowclan..

Rusty: Wuhh?

Shadowclan cat: WUz u din mafuckaaa HE RHER

Graypaw: ILL HANDEL HIM!

Shadowclan cat: *TAKES OUT PUZUKA* DIEEZZZ SO I LUV U

Graypaw: Shit

Bluestar: RUNNN

-(-m-mmm-

-(-m-mmm-

-(-m-mmm-

-(#)-mmm-

Rusty: GRAYPAW DIEDD

Bluestar: SHITTT A BUT LEFT THE CLAN TODAY!

Lionbitch: Hes a little faggot any way

-mm-;  
-3  
-

WoodWad: LOL

Bluestar: Thats realy gay -_-

Rusty: OWWW MY FACEE

Lionheart: AHHHH MAHHH BABBYZZZZZZ

Lionheart: MAHH BABBYY OOO MY BABBY

Bluestar: I like lionbitch better

Cat: WHOO ISS HEE?

Cat 19: He bores of kittpet

Cat 13: Hes wearing a collar!

Cat 12: He has a sexy ass

Cat 16: Candykit wait untill he comes to the strip club

Bluestar: Ohh yeaa well this sexy ass... *drools* Is -i -in *DROOLS* are clann

Rusty: Wuhhh? Oh *Gets up*

Cat bitchtakes: HESS GUNNA BE IN OUR CLAN? HA HA WE NEED WARRIORS NOT KITTYPETS!

Rusty: IM NOTA KITTYPET!

Cat bitchtakes: HE ADMITS THAT HES A KITTYPET *GROWLS* ILL SHOW YOU WHAT A WARRIOR CAN DO TO YOU!

Bluestar: _I needa masturbate..._

Lionbitch: _shit bluestars probably gunna ask me to have sex with her.. i gotta say that collar could of riped my penis off_

Cat bitchtakes: *GETS OUT SMALL DICK* But first i wanna go for a ride

Rusty: FUCKKK NOOO *CLAWS OFF BITCHTAKES EAR*

Cat butchtakes: YOWLLL

Rusty: AND ILL SHOW YOU THE MOVE CALLED BITTEN OFF THE BABY MAKERRR

Rusty: *Bites half of bitchtakes dick off*

Cat bitchtakes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rusty: *SPITS OUT DICK* Probably took your whole dick off since its sma- SHIT IM BLEEDING! *FALLS*

Bluestar: Looks like he cut you deep there ANYY WAYYY at least its not your dick :3

Lionbitch: -_-

Bluestar: RUSTY HAS SHOWN HIS SKILLS TO THE CLAN AND LOST HIS COLLAR IS HIS FIGHT OF HONNAR! I SHALL NOW NAME HIM SEXYTOY!

Rusty: Fuck no!

Bluestar: FINE HOW ABOUT ooo i have a a good name

Lionbitch: BLUESTAR NAMES YOU FIREPAW!

Bluestar: Damnit i was gunna name him bluestars sexy toy

FIREPAW FIRPAW FIREPAW!

Bluestar: Dustpaw show firepaw arround

Dustpaw: OK!

Dustpaw: Ahem firepaw follow me into the strip club

Firepaw: Why would there be a strip clu-

Candykit: WANNA HAVE SOME FUN :3

Dustpaw: HELL YEA

Firepaw: O.O

(12 minutes later)

Dustpaw: That was GREAT

Firepaw: ...

Dustpaw: any way come on!

Firepaw: Ok

Dustpaw: *Points at the medicine den* Lets go there first

-Medicine room-

Spottedleaf: *MOAN*

Firepaw: Did you hear that?

Dustpaw: Oh thats spottedleaf she fucks elders

Random elder: OH SPOTTEDLEAF OHHHH

Firepaw: What the fuck is wrong with this place...

-FLASH BACK-

Smudge: Henry tell rusty about that time you met that crack head!

Henry: Well when i was walkin in tuh forest i saw some cat that smelled like crack!

Rusty: Henry stop trying to be dr. suess

Henry: Ok :(

Smudge: Go on henry!

Henry: So it said to me, I LUV U BA BABUUU

Henry: Then the cat tried to fuck me!

Rusty: That sounds like smudge on cocaine

Smudge: NU uh i quited that a long time ago... SHROOMZ ARE THE FUTURE!

Rusty:...Ok

Henry: So then he asked me... I luv u

Rusty: What... Thats not even...

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

Firepaw: Hey dustpaw did you ever meet a brown and white cat with a blue collar?

Dustpaw: Yea he was dreamy..

Firepaw:...

Sandpaw: Hi dustpaw.. And ummm filerpaw?

Firepaw: FILERPAW!?

-Warriors den-

Bluestar: So then firepaw PUMPED into me so that why i call him fillerpaw

Random slut: Wow he sounds sexy!

-Clearing?-

Firepaw: Its firepaw

Sandpaw: Ok

Dustpaw: SANDPAW YOUR INSANE :O

Sandpaw: Actualy dustpaw im SANE!

Dustpaw: CARROTZ

Sandpaw: (-_-*)

Dustpaw: Ignore her she hasent done crack or other drugs in AGES

Firepaw: Ummm ok..

Dustpaw: Now come on ill show you the elders den

-Elders den-

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: I SAID THAT TORSOHEART FUCKED SPOTTEDLEAF TODAY!

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: GOD DAMNIT SMALL-EAR!

Goldfeather: Stop fighting you two are scaring the visitors

Small-ear: Are they ugly ones?

Halftail: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU UNDERSTAND HER BUT NOT ME!

One-eye: Ignore them they always fight

Dappletail: Come and sit

Firepaw: Ok

Halftail: Hey firepaw ever aten a mouse?

Firepaw:...uhhhh

Halftail: Its ok if you havent

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: *Glares at small ear* Hear have some of mine im full

Firepaw: THANK YOU HALFTAIL!

Small-ear: Your welcome

-Clearing-

Dustpaw: LETS GO FUCK SOME HOO-

Ravenpaw: *BURSTES OUT OF THE FOREST* MASTURBAITON! *Faints*

Random she cat: Oh dear ravenpaw fainted again..

Tigerclaw: *Burstes out the forest with a cat in his jaws* What the im still in the forest...

Bluestar: REDTAIL!

Bluestar: How did this happen tigerclaw?

Tigerclaw: Riverclan got high and killed redtail..

Bluestar: Every body in riverclan!

Tigerclaw: yep it wasnt pretty

Bluestar: Verry well i shall fuck him and then let the elders burry his body then mourn over him

Lionheart: Whos gunna be the leader

Bluestar: I DONT KNOW D:

Lionheart: Ok then..

Firepaw: Whos redtail?

Dustpaw: The deputy!

Firepaw: Oh...

Bluestar: Tigerclaw will you?

Tigerclaw: I still see you... every where i go...SO LETS DANCE!

Back up singers: OOO OOO OOOO

Tigerclaw: Cuz babeh we only got little timeeee so lets make it the best dance of our livessss

Back up singers: OO OOO OOO

Tigerclaw: So lets do the wiggle claw and jump and jumppp yeaaa babbyyy

Back up singers: Ooo ooo ooo

Tigerclaw: Cuz we only got little timeee so lets make the best dance of our livesss

Back up singer: OOO OOO OOO

Darkstripe: *Plays guitar*

Tigerclaw: Bestt dance of our livessss

Back up singers: OOO OOO YEAAA

Tigerclaw: Uh

Audience: *CLAPSS* wooo WE LUV YOU TIGERCLAW!

**How did you like the lyrcis? i made it HEHEHE so i hoped you liked VERY MUCH and i hope this makes it up to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR GUYS HELP PLUSHIES FOR U MAH FRIENDS PLUSHHIES FOR YOU! i fuckin hate u all you guys suck ass! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO COOLLLL I LUV U ALLLL!fuck u guys i hate you alll!WOOOT JUST I MEAN YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTICCC!fuck you all!WOOT YOU GUYS ROCK!not!COOOKIES FOR UUU! (::) (::) (::)!you guys suck apples!ENJOYYYYYY!dont enjoy this stupid storry! :3  
**

Dustpaw: Wake up fireman!

Dustpaw: NO FIRE BRO

Dustpaw: YEEEE

Firepaw: -_-

Firepaw: Lets just go

Sandpaw: Ok

-Clearing-

Whitestorm: Sandpaw ready?

Sandpaw: Yep

Tigerclaw: Ravenkit GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

Ravenpaw: ok master! D:

Lionheart: Duspaw and firepaw ready?

Dustpaw: YES LION BRO

Dustpaw: ALLL RIGHT LION HOMIE

Firepaw: Yes

Bluestar: WAITTTTTT

Firepaw: ?

Bluestar: GO GET SUM CONDOMSSSS

Firepaw: What..

Lionheart: Go to spottedleafs den... *SHUDDERS* If i go in there 1 more time i swear ill claw my eyes out

Firepaw: *Gulp* Ok..

Dustpaw: *GULP* OK LION HOMIE

Dustpaw: *GURGGLE* AWWW RIGHT LION COMIE

Firepaw: -_- DUSTPAW SHADUP

-Medicine den-

Firepaw: Umm spottedleaf?

Spottedleaf: *Puts on seductive face* Yes?

Dustpaw: Boner acheived

Dustpaw: YOUR DISGUSING DUST BRO!

Firepaw: ... Ummm bluestar told us to get some condoms

Spottedleaf: Ok :3

Dustpaw: Why do we need condoms any way?

Firepaw: I dont...know

Spottedleaf: Here you go

Firepaw: Thank yo-

Spottedleaf: *Turns arround with but up in the air*

Dustpaw: Slut

Firepaw: Lets get outa here

-THUNDEH CLANNNNN BORDERRRR-

Lionheart: ok firepaw get 9 mouses and 1 trush,dustpaw... Just go do something

Whitestorm: Sandpaw get 2 sparrows and 7 mouses

Tigerclaw: RAVEN PAW GET ME 8932 FUCKING MOUSES

Ravenpaw: Ok :(

Firepaw: *Wanders away*

Firepaw: 4 more mouses to go :D

Firepaw: *Trips on a rock* OOF!

Yellpwfang: Dafuq...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!

Firepaw: Your nice pussy :3

-Nahhh just kiddin-

Firepaw: NOTHING NOTHING!

Yellowfang: *Claws at firepaws leg*

Yellowfang: Then why are you here!?

Firepaw: DONT RAPE ME!

-Dustpaws pov-

Dustpaw: *Gets out condom*

Bunny: FUCK YEAAA OOO FUCK ME REAL GOOD

Dustpaw: *Thrustes in and out of bunnys pussy-

Bunny: OOOOOO

-Sandpaws pov-

Dustpaw: OOOOHHH

Sandpaw: ? eh its probably dustpaw jacking off again

-Firepaws pov-

Firepaw: *Dead rabbit pops up* Here are you hungry?

Yellowfang: FUCK YES! *Gobbles on rabbit*

Firepaw: ...You fat bitch...

Dustpaw: :o FIREPAW!

Firepaw: SHIT ITS DUSTPAW RUNNN

Dustpaw: Oh no you dont!

Dustpaw: You 2 are cumin with me

Dustpaw: HA CUMMIN

-THUNDEH CAMP-

Dustpaw: Theese 2 broke THE LAW

Bluestar: FUCKK EYAUIEDZ

THUNDEH E FHBKSFDL;,: awww yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Firepaw: They got high didnt they

Bluestar: AS FO PUNISHMENT U MUST TAKE CARE OF THIS HO

Tigerclaw: WHY THE FUCK DID NO ONE TELL ME WE WERE GUNNA GET HIGH!

Awesome kit: Yo lill mutha fukas inhaleee it

Rowanclaw: ALL RIGHT PARTYS OVER BECAUSE MY KIT IS DRUGGED ON CRACK!

-Next day-

Yellowfang: Firepaw WHERE IS MY POPPY SEEDS!

Firepaw: dose are knock out pills arent they the same thing!

Yellowfang: ...Go get some fucking poppy seeds right now

Firepaw: OK!

-Medicine den-

Firepaw: Razogang i need a death berry!

Razogang: Ok go kill my bitch wife with it

Firepaw: Wuhh?

Razogang: Sorry she broke up with me for justin beiber

Firepaw: Oh sorrry man

Razogang: Its ok I GUESS SHE WONT SEE A NOTHER DICK!

Snake: DOOoo dooo dooo dunu dunu

(I dont own family guy XD)

-Thunder clan-

Firepaw: Here you go yellowfang

Yellowfang: Thanks now i can kill raggedstar in 2 more books!

Firepaw: YEAA!

Yellowfang: Get the fuck away from me

Firepaw: ok ):

Bluestar: Ok guys we goin to a gatherin

Spottedleaf: YES ILL GET TO FUCK CROOKEDSTAR!

-GATHERINGGGG-

Riverclan warrior: DUUUDEEE MOUSESS ARE LIKE USSS MANNN

Shadowclan warrior: SO ARE FISHES!

Riverclan warrior: They mess up the fresh water thooooooo

Thunderclan warrior: HEY RAINPELT REMEMBER ME WE FIGHTED!]

Rainpelt: OH YEAAAAAAAAAA HOWS IT GOINNNN?

Thunderclan warrior: Pretty good but uhh between you and me i think bluestar is keeping an eye on this flame colored apprentice

Rainpelt: I alllwayss new she wus a sluttt! woowwww she like needs to get with the communityyyyy

Thunderclan warrior: yea i mean right!

Bluestar: Thunder clan is goin welll every thing good but i need help raping some one in my clan

Crookedstar: ILL HELP!

Lionheart: Yea but where windclan?

Raggedstar: Ummm probably slowly dying

Crookedstar: What!?

Bluestar: Why would they die!

Raggedstar: Fuck windclan any wayyy our clan is NOT WELL

Raggedstar: We need more grounds!

Thunderclan warrior: What do you mean grounds?

Raggedstar: We took over windclan

Cricket: Chrp chrp chrp chrp

Crookedstar: Ummmm welll our clan is going great... so lets go-

Raggedstar: also theres a rouge in the forest dont let her in her clan!

Raggedstar: NOW LETS FUCKING GO!

Tigerclaw: hmmm hmmm DUNU DUNU hmmmm hmm

Blackstripe: *faceplam*

Tigerclaw: *takes of ear phones* What?

Woodwad: *APPEARS OUT OF NO WHERE* *THROWS SCRIPT AT TIGERCLAW*

Tigerclaw: OHHH YELLOWFANG IS THE FUCKUNG ROUGE LETS RAPE THAT DUMB ASS BITCH!

Firepaw: *runs to thunderclan*

Firepaw: YELLOW FANG THERE GUNNA RAPE YOUUUU

Yellowfang: ? Firepaw how many DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THERES NO SUCH THING AS A RAPING TROLL CAT!

Firepw: No its not that! tigerclaw thinks your a rouge!

Yellowfang: I am a rouge...

Bluestar: OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON BITCHES

Awesome kit: Mewwww :3

Tigerclaw: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darkstripe: *grabs yellowfang* WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH HER? *Gets out dick*

Yellowfang: SHIT FIREPAW YOU ARE RIGHT!

Firepaw: SEE I TOLD YOU! But its more ugly then i thought it would be

Darkstripe: (-_-*)

Bluestar: DARKSTRIPE PUT HER DOWN! we will not harm herr...

Darkstripe: BUT!

Bluestar: BUT WHERE! WHERES A BUT!

Tigerclaw: STUPID BITCH WE ALL HAVE BUTS!

Bluestar: :3 *jumps on tigerclaw* AND I BET YOU HAVE A BIGGER BUT

Tigerclaw: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Firepaw: *closes eyes*

Blustar: *Grows dick* And i want it

Tigerclaw: NOOO WAHHH *CRYS*

Darkstripe: ILL GET THIS FUCKING BITCH! *JUMPS ON BLUESTAR*

Bluestar: *CLAWS DARKSTIPE AND SUCKS HIS DICK*

Darkstripe: *MOANS*

Firepaw: This is disturbing

Tigerclaw: WAHHH I WANNA BE TIGERCLAWWWW

Darkestripe: FUCK NO THIS IS TO GOOD! *MOANS*

Dustpaw: FUTARIIIII *GROWS BOOBS*

Sandpaw: ...

Firepaw: *faints*

Yellowfang: Ughh im think im gunna be sick

-River clannnn-

Weirdkit: I dont know why but for some reason i think some one is calling on my presence!

**XD SORRY FOR A REALY REALY SICK ENDING! Some one pmed me and dared me to write a little futari in this series and i was like, What? NO! but i can dissapoint my fannss! *YES I CAN MWHAHAHAHA* no but realy im sorry**


	5. CHAPTER 4 BITCHEZ

**That last chapter...was scary i can admit that...BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL MAKE YOU BETTERRR**

**Firewauzp: HELLZ YEAH**

**Sandstar: :3 awww right**

**Woodwad: O.O ummmm WHO DOSE WARRIORS BELONG TO?**

**Firewauzp: SANDSTARR**

**Sandstar: AWWW RIGHT MOTHER FUCKERS**

**Woodwad: What the ffff- No erin hunter dose!**

**Sandstar: No your wrong little bitch**

**Firewauzp: HELL YEA YOUR UGLY U STUPID WOOD BITCH**

**Graydude: Yea! YOU A LITTLE FUCK SANDSTAR IS THE BEST BITCH AND AUTHOR EVER!**

**Bluestar: YEA SO YOU GO WITH YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS!**

**Woodwad: -_-***

**Sandstar: SO YOU BETTER tell THE FUCKING VEIWERS I FUCKING ROCK!**

**Woodwad: ERIN FUCKING HUNTER CREATED YOU SO SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Sandstar: LITTLE BITCH! ALL OF THE CLAN ATTACK THIS BITCH!**

**Woodwad: OHHHH SHHITTTTTTTTTT**

**Moleparty: ewin huntey owns warreorcats :3**

Firepaw: Dustpaw have you seen graypaw?

Dustpaw: Dont know and dont care

-Starclan-

Graypaw: WOW ITS JUST LIKE MAN i never thought i would be sitting here drinking some beers with the legendary cats!

Rock: rrr rrrr

Thunderstar: So how did you die?

Graypaw: Ummm died by a puzaka

Lionstar: Died by hundreds of big rats

Rock: Im kinda still alive

Thunderstar: Died by tree.. i swear some times i shock that tree

Graypaw: Wow you guys make me seem like my death was for a bitch!

Wad: It was

Graypaw: What the hell! whats a real life cat doing here!

Wad: Im the authors pet i can go where ever i want

Rock: WADDD BUDDDDY

Wad: ROCKYYYYY :3

-Thunder clan-

Dustpaw: Theres a new apprentice!

Firepaw: Who?

Whitemuthafukapaw: ME YOU LITTLE STUPID DICK ASS

Sandpaw: -_-

Whitemuthafukapaw: Sandqueen is mah bitch to! *jumps on sandpaw*

Sandpaw: WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF OF ME! *Throws off withe dumby

Whitemuthafukapaw: :O LITTLE MUTHER FUCKER YOU BETTER FUCK ME

Sandpaw: Im goin hunting

**WARRIORS INTO THE CATMINT  
EPISODE 4 **

**Firepaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: Being normal (a some times)**

**Crush: S#_**A**_#**

**l-l**

**l-l**

**Graypaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: Getting high**

**Crush: Silverpaw**

**l-l**

**l-l**

**Sandpaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: erotic dancer**

**Crush: Unknown**

**l-l**

Firepaw: I dont know sandpaw i dont see any thing

Sandpaw: I KNOW I SAW SOME THING!

Dustpaw: She probably saw a leaf

Firepaw: Dustpaw theres leafs all around us

Dustpaw: Actactualy! wait... wuhh?

Sandpaw: LETS SPLIT UP!

Firepaw: Ok

Firepaw: Hmmm hmmmm

Random cat: ? *Runs away*

Firepaw: COME BACK HERE!

Random cat: uhhhggg i need ma crack

Random cat: *Takes out gigantic smoke* *lits blunt*

Firepaw: O.O

Random cat: *Puffs* Ok un-pause

Random cat: *RUNS*

Firepaw: *Jumps on cat* WAIT SMUDGE?

Smudge: RUSTYDICK!?

Smudge: WADYA DOIN OUT HERE!

Firepaw: What are YOU doing out her

Mouse group: FUCK US FUCK US FUCK US FUCK US

Smudge: Just gettin sum catmint to da crib

Firepaw: Your twoleg house!?

Smudge: NO MA CRIB LIL BRU FAALLOW ME

Firepaw: Ok

- The crib-

Random cat: YO SMUDGE WHOS THIS LIL BITCH WITH YOU!

Smudge: Just ma bro zester

Zezter: WOAH YOUR *cough* THAT CRAZY FUCKING GUY WHO *cough* WENT INTO THE WILD! IM SUPRISED YOU *Cough* LIVED SO LONG MAN

Firepaw: Yep thats me FIRESTARRR THE MANNN ON FIREEEE

Smudge: AWWW YEEEE HES U HUMAN

Firepaw: Umm nvm i guess il be going

Zezter: MAN *COUGH* WAIT HERES SOME WEED! *Throws weed at firepaw*

Firepaw: Thanks! i havent got high in like for ever o.o

Smudge: ALL RIGHT MAN KEEP IT GOOD!

-Thunder clan-

Bluestar: FIREPAW WHERE WERE YOU!

Lionheart: WOW THAT BLUNT IS HUGE!

Tigerclaw: LOOK AT THAT FUCKING THING!

Bluestar: YOU BE TRADIN ARE FOOD FOR THIS!

Firepaw: No umm i got this from..

Random cat: HE SMELLS OF CATS AND WEED!

Firepaw: ALL RIGHT...I got it from some guys

Lionheart: FOR FREE!

Firepaw: Umm yea back when i was a kittypet i used to make meth and weed

-7 moons earlier-

Rusty: AWW WIGHT LEZ DO DIS WITH TU DU DU

Smudge: HEHEHE WELLL COOOKZ IT UP!

Rusty: I GOT THE INDGREDIENTS RIGHT HERE

Smudge: K LETS MAKE A SONG OUT OF IT SO WE DONT FORGET ABOUT

Rusty: AND THEN WATCH BREAKING BAD!

Smudge: AWESOMEEEEE

Rusty: KK *Starts beepboxing*

Smudge: Yo firstya gotta get that bum lil bum

Rusty: YEA MUTHA FUKAAA

Smudge: SO IMA TEACH YOU HOWTA MAKE CRACK

Rusty: WUH WUHH?

Smudge: TEACH YOU HOWTA MAKE CRACKKK!

-Present time-

It would bore you if i showed you the indgredients to make crack heheh

Firepaw: Lalalala

Dustpaw: GIVE ME THE STUFF MAN!

Firepaw: NO GOD DAMNINT ITS MY TROPHIE

Dustpaw: :o then we cant be friends any more sasa

Firepaw: you lil bitch *rapes dustpaw*

jk  
Sandpaw: Firepaw... your sleeping with the cigarete

Firepaw: Yea and its better then sleeping next to your ass

Sandpaw: What?

Firepaw: Nothin

BOOOM BOOOM

Dustpaw: WTF THERE PLAYING THRUTH OR DARE WITH OUT ME! :O

Firepaw: Truth or dead?

Dustpaw: WHY WOULD WE BE PLAYING DEAD OR ALIVE IDIOT!

Firepaw: Ok...

Bluestar: Tigerclaw thruth or dare?

Tigerclaw: DARE MOTHER FUCKER

Bluestar: I dare you to fuck spottedleaf

Tigerclaw: o.o

Bluestar: :3

Tigerclaw: are you sure shes not fucking any one? or thing

Bluestar: *GASP* TIGERCLAW ARE YOU BEING A PUSSY!

Tigerclaw: NO MOTHER FUCKER!

Bluestar: Then getya ass outa here AND FUCK SPOTTEDLEAF

Tigerclaw: OK OK!

-Growls and hisses later-

Tigerclaw: Stupid fucking elders

Elder: SHES MY FUCKING PRECIOUSSS HHSSS HEHWHEHEHW *CLIMBS ON WALL* :OOOO

Tigerclaw: WHAT THE FUCK

Bluestar: Did you do it?

Tigerclaw: No

Bluestar: TRY AGAIN'

Tigerclaw: WHY MOTHER FUCKER-

Bluestar: NOW!

Tigerclaw: *mumbles*

Dustpaw: FIREPAW TRUTH OR DARE

Firepaw: Im guessing your dares are realy fucked up so ill take truth

Dustpaw: IS IT TRUE YOUR NAME IS FIREPAW!

Firepaw: Yes...

Dustpaw: Welcome to hell *walks away*

DNU DNUUU HES A REALLLL MANAAA DUNU UUUUUUAHHHH

**Wad: That was a pretty weird ending wasnt it? sorry if it wasnt funny master almost got killed by cats and he dosent have a realy good- ahhh sence of humor molepaw may you?**

**Molepaw: REIVEW AND READDDD**

**Woodwad: I FUCKING HATE CATS!**

**Wad: ? :(**

**Woodwad: NO NOT YOU WAD *Pets wad***


	6. Chapter 5 The trade day

**YO GUYS WAZ CHILLINNN I JUST GOT FIXED UP AND IM READY AND DONT FORGET TO REVEIW **

**Wad: Review begger**

**Woodwad: (-_-*)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Erin hunter: Who owns warrior cats?**

**Erin hunters children: WE DOOOO!**

**Erin hunter: NO I DO!**

Firepaw: COME ON DUSTPAW!

Dustpaw: COMINGGGGGGGGGGG

Sandpaw: I HAVE A VAGINAAAAA

Firepaw: :3

So then firepaw jumped on sandpaw and fucked her day n night

**Warriors into the catmint  
EPISODE 5**

**Firepaw sandpaw dustpaw  
[IIIIIII] [IIIIIIII] [IIIIIII]**

Yellowfang: Firepaw get me a mouse

Firepaw: *Picks out awesomekit from the kit pile*

Firepaw: Here you go

Awesomekit: A-re you-u gunna rapeee u-s :(

Yellowfang: FIREPAW IM NOT A FUKING KIT EATER I SAID I WANT A MOUSE!

Mouse: LITTLE DICK FUTHAAAAA

Bluestar: SHADOWCLAN IS ATTTACKINGGG

Brokenstar: :3 ATTACKKK

-BATTLE SCENE ha haha-

Brokenstar: *jumps on bluestar* SUCK MY DICK MILF!

Bluestar: *bites at brokenstars dick* OH NO I WONT *scratches brokenstars ass*

Brokenstar: *YOWLS* MY PRETTY LITTLE ASS!

Bluestar: *grows dick* Heeehehheeh *Jumps on brokenstar*

Brokenstar: AHHHH *RUNS AROUND*

Firepaw: *bites half of a random shadowclan warriors tail off* DUSTPAW HELP ME

Dustpaw: *Bites a shadowclan warriors neck off* NWHAHAHAAAAHHA

Shadowclan warrior: IM GUNNA RAPPE YOU :3 *Sticks dick in sandpaws pussy

Shadowclan warrior: *YOWLS* MY DICKKKKK IT CHOPPED OFFFFF

Sandpaw: Dont you think a girl wouldnt wear any protection did ya?

Brokenstar: SHADOWCLAN RETREAT!

Halftail: YEAAAAAA LEZ GO PARTY LIKE ITS 1999!

Cricket:...

Bluestar: I AGREE WITH HALF TAILLL

Thunderclan: YEAAAAAAA

*Old music plays and every body dose old dances*

-Twoleg house-

"John do you hear that?" a beautifal bruttente. " FUCK YEA! Replied a red haired boy as he started doing old dances

-Thunderclan-

*The next day*

Firepaw: Hey dustpaw wake up its a nother trade day

Dustpaw: AGAIN!

Firepaw: Yea we can get high!

Firepaw and Dustpaw: AWWW YEEEE

Firepaw: COMON LETS FUCKIN DO THIS SHEATE

-Trade clearing-

Brokenstar: IMA GET DRUNKKKSSS

Crookedstar: BROKENSTAR SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND LEZ TRADE!

Bluestar: I agree with crookedstar!

Crookedstar: *Wishpers to bluestar* _I heard that brother said that you were good with sex wanna try it out with me?_

Bluestar: _HELL YEA!_ *sneaks out of trade clearing into bushes with crookedstar*

Firepaw: Dustpaw stop staring at that hookers breast shes a whore-

Dustpaw: *runs off to the hooker*

Firepaw: Will he ever learn? *walks to weapons store*

Firepaw: How much dose that grenade launcher cost?

Shadowclan tradecat: 3 silver pebbles

Firepaw: Mmk *pays for grenade launcher

-Dustpaws pov-

Hooker: for some fun it cost 9082 gold pebbles

Dustpaw: Hmmm firepaw will kill me if i take his pebbles...

Dustpaw: *sees stripclub* A STRIP CLUBBBB

Dustpaw: *Runs into silver stripper* DORRY MA'AM

Riverclan stripper: Dorry?

Dustpaw: Your so attractive

Riverclan striper: So are you...

Dustpaw: *makes out with riverclan stripper*

-Firepaws pov-

Firepaw: *Sees smudges meth staiton* BOO YAAA

-Meth staiton-

Firepaw: K SMUDGE LETS COOK THIS SHIT UP!

Smudge: AWWWW RIGHT

*After making 788 bags of meth in 30 minutes*

Firepaw: Lemme taste da shit first

Smudge: K

Firepaw: *sniffs meth* AWW WYEEE LETS SELL THIS SHEEIT

Smudge: *Puts on disguies* AWW WIGHT

*After selling the stuff*

Firepaw: SHIT MAN WE RITCH

Smudge: HELLL YEAAA

-Sandpaws pov-

Sandpaw: NO GOD DAMNIT I SAID 2 WII U'S!

Thunderclan tradecat: NO WIII SEX?

Sandpaw: NO I WONT HAVE SEX WITH YOU

Thunderclan tradecat: A VIRGIN STRIPER?

Sandpaw: YES!

Thunderclan tradecat: NO WIII SEX?

Sandpaw: -_- *punches thunderclan trade cat and takes 2 wii u's* Heres your pebbles dumb ass *throws pebbles on the tradecat*\

-Awesome kits pov-

Awesomekit: COME ON BRO ROWAN AINT WATCHIN

Superkit: Bu-

Awesomekit: COME ON FIREPAW GAVE US SOME PEBBLES FOR NOT ANNOYING YELLOWFANG!

Superkit: Ok.. * Walks to mall *

Awsomekit: UMM YEA HOMIE I WANNA MEDIUM CHICKEN DOODLE BITCH!

Shadowclan tradecat: ... whats a medium chicken doodle bitch?

Awesomekit: MAH FOOD SHIT

Superkit: Sorry sir my brother has problems!

Awesomekit: FUCK SHIT DOODLES *Pees on counter*

Shadowclan tradecat: What the fuck...

Superkit: *runs out of mall*

Awesomekit: *sees cops* OH SHIT ITS THE PO PO *RUNS OUT OF MALL*

-Tigerclaws pov-

Tigerclaw: *sets bomb* HEHEH THIS SHIT IS GUNNA BE FUCKING EPIC

Longclaw: But tigerclaw-

Tigerclaw: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH I STILL CANT BELEIVE YOU GOT BEATEN BY A KITTY FUCKING PET!

Longclaw: :(

Tigerclaw: Now get the fuck away from me

Bomb: 10...9...

Longclaw: *Runs*

Tigerclaw: *runs*

Bomb: 1..0 have fun getting blown the fuck up

***BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

-Cookie shop workers pov-

Riverclaw tradecat: LISTEN YOU STUPID KIT I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT A CHOCCKE BITCH ASS FUCKER IS OK!

Random kit: Please exscuse my brother and ill pay for the cookies *pays the tradecat*

Riverclan tradecat: Is he always like that?

Random kit: Yep..

**BOOOMM BOOOMMM**

Firepaw: What the fuck was that!

Sandpaw: I dont know lets check it out

Firepaw: *sees a cookie shop that was blown up* What the fuck..

Rowanclaw: MY KITS! *RUNS TO COOKIE STORE*

Awesomekit: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! NOW GET OFF OF ME

Superkit: f-fuck y-u *faints*

Spottedleaf: Broken leg blah blah lets get back to tradin!

*Trade clearing starts being normal again*

Rowanclaw: AWESOMEKIT WHAT HAPPEND!

Awesomekit: Eh he coverd me when a bomb exploded i realy think hes stupid and he needs help

Firepaw: ITS TIME FOR FIREPAW SAVE DAY-

**booom booom**

**-**Tigerclaws pov-

Tigerclaw: NOW THAT FUCKING BOMB WAS EPIC HOW MANY PEOPLE GOT INGURED OR DIED THIS TIME!

Longclaw: 2 died and 1 got injured

Tigerclaw: FUCK YEAA WOOT

-Ravenpaws pov-

Ravenpaw: ...

Firepaw: What wrong ravenpaw?

Ravenpaw: You wouldnt beleive me...

Dustpaw: I wont

Ravenpaw: Oakheart didnt kill redtail...

Dustpaw: WELL SPIT IT OUT WHO DID IT THEN!?

Ravenpaw: Tigerclaw

**xd yep I FORGOT ALL ABOUT RAVEN PAW but hell be in more chapters xd AWWW POOR SUPERKIT HE SAVED HIS IDIOT BROTHER! awesomekit is just wow... I CANT BELEIVE YOU AWESOME KIT D: and by the way rowanclaw is a she-cat Also ill be making a new storie calleddd... THE WARRIORS GO SHOPING! HEHEH SO STICK AROUND and featherpool May i pweeze put you in the next chapter pweeezeeeee **


	7. Chapter 6!

**12 more chapters can you beleive that! NO YOU CAN NOT BELEIVE THAT SO DONT YOU FUCKING TRY TO SAY YOU CAN BELEIVE THAT! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Mario: whoa owns mario?**

**Woodwad: *Pushes mario out if the way* DUDE GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Sandstar: I do!**

**Woodwad: No erin-**

**The whole forest: *glares at woodwad* **

**Woodwad: Ummm you no what...**

**Woodwad: ERINHUNTEROWNSWARIIORCATS!**

**Woodwad: AHHH**

**Starkit: I will help you woodwad *heals woodwad* Now you sall be my woody starue**

**Woodwad: Fuck..**

**Awesomekit: BITCHES LUV MEE! *Shows baby dick***

**Miley cirus: MY EYESSSSSS**

**Pit: ITS SMALLER THAN MINE!**

**Cricket: Me to!**

**Awesomekit: *Dick grows bigger***

**Miley cirus: :o**

**Pit: Awwwww...**

**Tacoclaw: DICKS BE DICKS and guess what? ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIOR CATS **

**Moleparty: And this story is made by sandystar :3**

**Sandstar: *pets moleparty with tail* Your a good kitty!**

**Firestar: Hmh didnt show that luv to epickit**

**Sandstar: FIRESTAR HE HAD A STUCK UP ADITUDE AND TRIED TO KILL BRAMBLECLAW!**

**Firestar: Well brambleclaw is an ass hole**

**Brambleclaw: HEY!**

**Woodwad: You know we were supposed to be doing the story a long time ago**

**Firestar: Why are you coverd in blood?**

**Woodwad: *is coverd in starkits blood* No reason**

**Starkit: I luvv you my luvv**

**Firestar: I LUV YOU TO CAN YOU BE MY MATE**

**Graystripe: *hisses* I ALL READY ASKED HER!**

**Snadstar: -_-**

Firepaw: Supeh zupa dudehhh

Firepaw: DICK NESSSSSSSSSSSS

Firepaw: *fucks my self*

Bluestar: SEX FUCK *FUCKS FIREPAW*

FUCK YAAAI

**Into the catmint  
Episode 6**

Sexinthecity: Dck rocks

*lemon scene*

Pumps cumm]

*The end*

Firepaw: WHAT THE FUCK THIS THE WORST PRONO EVER!

Dustpaw: If you call some one saying pumps cum

Firepaw: We can make a better porno!

Dustpaw: YEA!

*Random flashback*

Dustpaw: *knocks on fernpaws door*

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Can i havyo numbeh?

Fernpaw: *closes door*

Dustpaw: *knocks on door again

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Every stepp you take i be watchin you

Dustpaw: *KNOCKS ON DOOR*

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Touch mah boddy

Fernpaw: DUSTPAW IM YOUR NEICE!

Dustpaw: :(

-Present time-

Firepaw: Lets call bluestar and playkitty tm AND MAKE A PORNO!

Dustpaw: AWWW YEAAA

-After hours of calling-

Firepaw: here dustpaw read the script

-Script-

Its a late knight as a beautifal blue haired milf walks you way

Bluestar: Hey honey

-Present time-

Dustpaw: No no no! *writes differient script*

-Porno shooting-

Brokenstar: Hhehehe thought it was fucking cool to attack our camp eh?

Bluestar: *Spits at brokenstars face* WE ARE MORE BETTER THAN YOU!

Brokenstar: Heheh... *Claws at bluestars tail*

Bluestar: *yowls*

Brokenstar: Before we kill you... how about a little pleasure befor death?

Bluestar: *Looks scared* NO!

Brokenstar: *Gets out dick* SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! *Inserts dick in bluestars tail hole*

Bluestar: NOOOOOOO *CRYS*

Brokenstar: SHUT THE FUCK UP! ROCK!

Rock: Yes?

Brokenstar: Make this bitch shut up

Rock: *GRINS* But of course *Shoves dick in bluestars mouth

Rock: SUCK ON IT BITCH!

**Im gunna skip HAHAHHAH**

-End of film-

Firepaw: *Stares at the screen* That was the most fucking best idea ever

Dustpaw: *CUMS* AHHHH what a good vid

Firepaw: I thought putting bluestar in it was a bad idea because shes kind of a milf and also not a virgin!

Dustpaw: WELL I MADE THIS SCRIPT BEAT THAT HA!

Firepaw: Andd I did the CASTING!

Dustpaw: WELL I... MADE IT!

Firepaw: And i made the backgrounds!

Dustpaw: Shit... Well the idea was mine

Firepaw: Yea its a win win for both of us

*phone rings*

Firepaw: YO!

_Brastopump: Yo i just saw that vid you guys made and its HOT i would luv to put this on the best vid of the month page for playkitty!_

Firepaw: fuck yes!

_Brastopump: Heheh well send me a copy! you guys are gunna be RICH_

Firepaw: WOOOOO

Sandpaw: What?

Firepaw: ME AND DUSTPAW MADE A PORNO!

Sandpaw: mk...

-The next day-

Yellowfang: GOD DAMNIT I WILL NOT STAR IN YOUR PORNO!

Firepaw: But-

Yellowfang: Get me a sparrow

Firepaw: Hmph

Random warrior: NICE PORNO FIREPAW!

Dustpaw: I made it to

Random warrior: YOU TO DUSTPAW THAT WAS A GREAT FUCKING IDEA!

Zestrokit: *Is wearing a suit* Nice porno firepaw and dustpaw

Dustpaw: Thanks-

Agent: DONT TALK WHEN ZESTROS TALKIN!

Zestrokit: Down boy any wayyy i luv it i just luv it 10/11

Firepaw: Thanks

Zestrokit: No problem *walks away*

Dustpaw: I heard zestro kit has fucked candy kit 89 times

Firepaw: You know what for some reason that dosent seem messed up for me

Sandpaw: Yea you get used to it

Ravenpaw: Nice porno firepaw and dutspaw!

Dustpaw: WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN PAW GO AWAY YOU STUPID PUSSY!

Ravenpaw: Ok...

Bluestar: Firepaw ravenpaw dustpaw and sandpaw GO HUNTING

-Forest-

Firepaw: *hears moaning* What the fuck!

-Sandpaws pov-

Sandpaw: _SHIT THE MOUSE IS TRYING TO FUCK ME! Wait... BLUESTAR!_

Sandpaw: *MOANS* NOOOOO

Mouse: :3 *gets out gigantic dick*

-Firepaw pov-

Firepaw: SHIT THIS IS THE CURSED WOODS!

Firepaw: SANDPAW DUSTPAWWWWWWW

Firepaw: *runs near where the moaning is coming from* Shit its probably sandpaw!

Firepaw: SHIT FUCK!

Sandpaw: *Moans* GET IT OFF OF ME...*moans*

Ravenpaw: SHIT! *Kills 2 cursed mouses* How can we kill them all!

Firepaw: *attacks cursed mouse* DIE BASTARD

Dustpaw: *bursest out of the bushes* AHHHH SHIT THERE EVERY WHERE! *Bites a cursed mouse*

Firepaw: THERE EVERY WHERE!

Dustpaw: YEA I JUST SAID AHHHH SHIT THERE EVERY WHERE!

Sandpaw: COMMON ASS HOLES LETS GET THE DEAD CURSED MOUSES AND GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE!

-Thunderclan-

Sandpaw: *huffs*

Bluestar: Yo guys didya get the big dicked mouses?

Firepaw: What the fuck do you think!

Dustpaw: WHERES RAVENPAW!

-Ravenpaws pov-

Ravenpaw: Hmmm hmmhmmm im glad i got this twoleg thingy i think so far ive killed 12 cursed mouses

-Thunderclan-

Ravenpaw: i got the cursed mouses

Tigerclaw: WHAT THE FUCK RAVENPAW THATS NOT ENOUGH!

Ravenpaw: WELL THAN YOU SHOULD GET YOU GOD DAMN EYES FUCKING CHECKED YOU STUPID BITCH ASS BI-POLAR DICK!

Thunderclan: *gasps*

Ravenpaw:... Oops

Tigerclaw: *attacks ravenpaw*

Ravenpaw: *yowls*

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LET THIS PIMP GO!

Tigerclaw: NOT UNTIL I KOCK SOME FUCKING SINCE INTO HIM!

Featherpool: STOP TA FIGHTING!

crickets: chirp chirp

Bluestar: YEA!

*Music plays*

Featherpool: LADYS AND GENTLEMEN! THE CAT BLUES BANDDD

Firepaw: WHYYYY CANTTT WEEE BEEE FRIENDSSS

Featherpool: Boooo YOU SUCK *Kicks firepaw off of the stage* THAT SUCKED ASS!

Firepaw: x_x

Dustpaw: OH MY GOD I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!

Ravenpaw: ughhh

Featherpool: Ooops... ummm Uhhhh *Gets out guns and puts if by firepaw and paints firepaws head read* ... *Runs away*

-Featherpools mansion-

Butler: Master featherpool?

Featherpool: SHHH PACK ALL OF MY BAGS UP *HIDES*]

Butler: Wuh...

*KNOCK *KNOCK*

Butler: *opens door* Hello-

Fbi: FREEZE!

Featherpool: *gets out puzaka* QUICK WATCH OUT BUTLER

Butler: AHHH

**BOOOOMMM**

Featherpool: good im on the plane

-NEWS-

Reoprter: Today at the mansion of the feathers a bomb went off kill 1 buttler and 8 fbi's!

**xd hope you ALLL LIKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SO YEA JUST TYPE SOME THING IN THAT BOX OR JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER xd And also i have school D: DARN YOU SCHOOL! I MEAN SOME OF THE WORK WERE DOING AT SCHOOL WONT EVEN HELP US!**


	8. Chapter 7 what goes on in the clan

Sexi di dot** Any way maker sure your in a hospital with a trash can because THIS CHAPTER IS GUNNA BE EPIC! Annnny way Thx for the reivews and for 11 REVEIWS GUESS WHAT GUYS! - A FREE MOVIE SITEEE but dont worry i didnt hack it just make sure you have on adblock and delete all history of this in 1 year ANDDD when i reach 20 reivews ill GIVE YOU ALL A BIG HUG! but how could i hug 1761 people... ANY WAY YAYYY PARTY WOOT enjoy this chapter **

**Firestar: YOU A FAT FUCK WOOD WAD!**

**Why thank you...**

**Sandstar: Ima fuc firestar in yo face!**

Hey g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-uysss

ficll mah pussy

**Into the cat mint  
Episode 7**

Firepaw: I i luv mouses cuz they fat'n juicy

Graypaw: FIREPAW SHUT UP IM MAKING A STORY!

Firepaw: Ooo can i read it?

Graypaw: Ok but dont judge me

* * *

It,was a betualf day and a awsome morning, Today it was graypaw and firepaws warrior cerimorny and bluestar was gunna name them! "firestar and graypaw please come up"! yelled bluestar./ "comone firepaw lets do this' i yelled hapilly

* * *

Graypaw: Well what do you think so far!

Firepaw: Shitty *walks away*

Graypaw: WELL YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS REALY SHITTY! YOUR MOMS ASS!

Firepaw: Well shes more prettier than your mom

Graypaw: D:

Sandpaw: Whats graypaw doing here!

Dustpaw: Yea!

Woodwad: Oops i forgot graypaws supposed to be dead

Graypaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Leaders den-

Bluestar: THRUST FA-

-Warriors den-

Longclaw: Gunnnbumpaa gunnbumpaa

Darkstripe: *Plays drumbs*

Brindleface: Bmmm dntu bmmm dntu

Runningwind: In the peaceful forestt the peaceful forest the lion sleeps to night *points at lionheart*

-Medicine den-

Spottedleaf: FUCK ME OOOO FUCK ME REALLL GOOD IMMAA BOUT TO CUMMMMM

Elder: uhuhuheeeee *blows load*

-Nursery-

Candykit: Lets have some fun mom :3

Rowanclaw: what?

Superkit: *covers candykits mouth*

Awesomekit: Let me at this nasty hoe!

Superkit: Awesomekit shut up!

Awesomekit: MOMMMM SUPERKIT WONT LET ME FUCK CANDYKITTT

Rowanclaw: Did you three get in the catmint storage again!

Greenkit: AUNTY WHEN WE WUNNA GET HIGH WE BE HIGH LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER

Awesomekit: *throws microphone at greenkit*

Greenkit: UUUU Yea THIS ONE FO MAH HOMIESSS

Awesomekit: OH NO

Greenkit: Got mah papehs got mah papehs

Awesomekit: YO

Greenkit: HEY LIL HOMIES WAZZMAA NAMMEE?

Awesomekit: GREENRAGE!

Greenkit: Yea NOW THEESE MOTHA FUKAS AINT KNOW NO SHIT

Awesomekit: YEAY!

Greenkit: AND THEY SHO DONT KNOW A'BOUT ME hah NOW LEMME TELL YOU

Greenkit: You should all ready know mah name but do you know ima BOSS

Awesomekit: wuhhh

Greenkit: TRYING TO FUCK MAH FRIENDS SISTEH

Awesomekit: OHH

Candykit: I BE FUKIN EM ALL 1 2 THREE FO!

Awesomekit: OHH

Candykit: I GOT MAH MONEY IN MY STASH BEOTCHH SO DONT-DONT TRY TO FUCK WITH ME CUZ I GOTA BIG GUN MONEY AND IM READY TO SHOOT EM THEY TRYIN SO HARD TO WIN MY GOLDEN APPLE

Awesomekit: DING

Greenkit: YOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHER FUCKER YEA

dnnn dunu dnnt dnnn

Candykit: DING DONGG

Candykit: YOLCL BITCHH

-Firepaws pov-

Bluestar: EVERY BODY THRUTH OR DARE TONIGHTTT

Tigerclaw & lionheart: SHIT

Candykit: Sandpaw!

Sandpaw: hmmmm dare how hard can a kits dare be?

Candykit: Fuck all of my family members!

Sandpaw: ... Yea lets act like you didnt say that

Dustpaw: Firepaw!

Firepaw: Thruth!

Dustpaw: I dare you to make out with sandpaw

Firepaw: BUT TATS NOT EVEN A THRUTH!

Dustpaw: Fine... Is it true that you think spottedleaf is hot

Firepaw: *Looks at the elders and then spottedleaf* Nope

Elders: good little mortal

Spottedleaf: ):

Sandpaw: *Raises middle finger at spottedleaf and grins*

Runningwind: Tigerclaw truth or dare?

Tigerclaw: Dare i aint no fucking bitch!

Runningwind: I dare you to fuck tigerclaw with ALL of her death toys

Tigerclaw: NOOOO

Bluestar: OK! *DRAGS TIGERCLAW TO LEADERS DEN*

Only screaming and ripping was heard

Firepaw: Ok... Smallear truth or dare!

Smallear: Truth

Firepaw: Is it true you like one-eye

Smallear: Yes

One-ear: ? What did you say?

Smallear: GOD DAMNIT I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Lionheart: Rowanclaw truth or dare

Rowanclaw: Dare

Lionheart: I dare you to act like a kit with your kits!

Rowanclaw: Okay.. thats gunna be hard..

-Nursery-

Rowanclaw: WAZZUPPP

Awesomekit: WAZZZUPPP

Superkit: WAZZZZUPP

Candykit: WAZZZUPPP

Rowanclaw: CANDYKIT DID YOU SEE THAT NEW SEX TOY THERE SELLING! ITS FUCKING HOT!

Candykit: YEAA! OF COURSE ITS FUCKING HOT I WOULD LOVE TO TEST IT OUT IN MY PUSSY!

-Clearing-

Ravenpaw: Dustpaw truth or dare?

Dustpaw: Bannana

Ravenpaw: What?

Dustpaw: BANNANAAA

Ravenpaw: How did you get into a bannana suit that fast!

Dustpaw: IMMAAA BANNANAAA IMMMA BANNANAAA LOOOK AT ME!

Ravenpaw: what?

Dustpaw: IMMAAA BANNANNAAA IMA BUNNANAAAA LOOK AT MEEE

Ravenpaw: Firepaw truth or dare

In the background dustpaw was still singing ima bannana

Firepaw: Dare

Ravenpaw: I dare you to *wishpers to firepaw*

Firepaw: *GRABS A NORMAL KIT* NO BODY MOVE OR ILL FUCK HER

Frostfur: NOOO NOT MY KIT!

Firepaw: Shut the fuck up!

Lionheart: Put the kit down man!

Firepaw: *pulls out hand gun* I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ILL SHOOT YOUR KITS

Goldenflower: No!

Firepaw: Alll right THEN FUCK YOU MATE INFRONT OF YOUR DAMN KITS!

Goldenflower: BUT

Firepaw: Now

Goldenflower: *crys*

-12 minutes later-

Firepaw: *watches tv*

Tv: Dose your hair ever look dusty welll guess what? ITS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMB!

Firepaw: *switches to the news*

News: Today a plain crashed on its way to florida some injured people said that it was a ninja girl

Firepaw: WOW A NINJA!

-What realy happend-

Agent: FREEZE FERNCLOUD!

Featherpool: What my name isnt- DAMNIT! *Dodges bullet and throws ninja a ninja knife at the agents neck* EAT THAT SUCKER

Agent 2: FIREE!

Featherpool: *GETS OUT GRENADE AND THROWS IT AT THE AGENTS* IM GETTIN OUTA HERE! *Throws smoke bomb on the floor* *jumps out of window*

BOOOOOOOOM

Featherpool: Take that! trying to send the isa on me!

-Aprrentice den-

Firepaw: Mann i wonder who that ninja was!

**xd HOPE YOU LIKED I KNOW KINDA NOT FUNNY BUT HEY school takes away your epicness! XD hope you liked! claws and chickens,Woodwad**


	9. IM SO SOWWYYY

**i be damned cuz im a real chick BITCHAHHH sorry guys i havent updated in WEEKS you know i have school and i have homework and i went to the doctor so i was realy busy... BUT NO NEED TO WAIT ANY MOREEE! WOODWAD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU ALLL FROM HECK! ISNT THAT RIGHT HEROBRINE?**

**Herobrine: I own the nether aka hell -_-**

**Oh yea thats right...WAIT THEN WHO OWNS THE AETHER? SOME ONE TELL MEEEE D: AND... *GASP* WHO OWNS THE UNDERWORLDDD AHHH OH GOD OH GOD AND AND- WHO OWNS THE END TO! IS IT THE ENDER DRAGON? OHHH LORDD OHH LORD**

**Herobrine: ...You know your alot more stupider than steve..**

**-Flash back-**

**Steve: OH MY NOTCH ITS HEROBRINEEE AHHH I MUST TELLL MASTEHHHHHH OHHH A CHICKEN..NO CHICKEN YOUR A BITCH YOU DONT DESERVE TO HANG AROUND THE BROWN CHICKENZZ YOUR THE WHITE N NERDY CHICKENNN YOU MUST BE HANGEDDD**

**Herobrine: *Gets out diamond sword***

**Steve: GOD DAMNIT I FUKIN HATE YOU CHICKEN *Gets out tnt* **

**Herobrine: *Jumps at steve***

**Steve: OOPS... **

**BOOOOM **

**Herobrine was killed by steve**

**-End of flashback-**

**Woodwad: Ha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sandstar: Hey who owns warrior cats?**

**Everyone: ERIN HUNTER!**

**Graypaw: Umm hey i forgot is erin hunter a girl or a boy?**

* * *

**LINES LOL**

Firepaw: IMA FUCK U BEOTCHH

Sandpaw: oh HELLL YEAHH

**Warriors into the catmint  
Episode 8 **

Firepaw: So yellowfang when are we gunna eat sum chicken lego bones?

Yellowfang: Go away faggot boy

Firepaw: YELLOWFANG IT IS MY DUTY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!

Yellowfang: I would like the term slave then taking care of me im not THAT old

Firepaw: yess master :(

Bluestar: FIREPAW DUSTPAW COME INTO MY DEN

Firepaw: Yes?

Bluestar: It has come to my terms that we must ask starclan for help!

Firepaw: Help for what?

Bluestar: SEX!

Firepaw: ...LET me get this straight... were going to starclan..to get laid?

Bluestar: Yep

Firepaw: THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME!

Dustpaw: Umm firepaw not the real starclan..

Firepaw: SHADUP BITCH LEZ GO

-Forest-

Firepaw: This dosent seem like starclan..

Dustpaw: WHERE DID BLUESTAR GO?

Random cat: Heheh looks like we got ourselfs some faggots

Firepaw: WHY DOSE EVERY ONE CALL ME A FAGGOT DOSE NO ONE UNDERSTAND MEEE?

Random cat: *GETS OUT DICK*

Smudge: FAGGOCLAW WHAT DUH FURK AW U DOIN TO THEESE BITCHEZ

Faggoclaw: WHY DOSE EVERY ONE CALL ME A FAGGOT!

Firepaw: I feel you pain man

Smudge: What the fuck are you doing here firepaw!

Firepaw: BLUESTAR LEFT USSS

Dustpaw: Whos that cat?

Smudge: A mother fucker

Dustpaw: YEAAA WE ALL FUCKEHSSS

-Thunderclan-

Ravenpaw: Where were you guys?

Dustpaw: A grave fucker

Firepaw: Raven paw what did you say a few days ago? about tigerclaw killing a red fox?

Ravenpaw: *sighs* No tigerclaw killed redtail

Firepaw: GASPPP WHATTT WHENNN? HOWW?

Ravenpaw: Come with me

-Secret hide out-

Ravenpaw: heres how the real thing happend

-Flashback-

Redtail: OAKHEART THIS IS OUR LANDS!

Oakheart: OH YEA? THEN WHY THE FUCK IS MY CRAYFISH IN THUNDERCLAN?

Redtail: What?

Crayfish: Roll with it man

Oakheart: RIVERCLAN IS WINNING AHAH

Redtail: THUNDEH BROS RETREAT

Tigerclaw: NO REDTAIL WE NEED THE STUFF!

Oakheart: YEAA YOU BETTER GO PUSSYS *ROLLS IN CATMINT* THE STUFF IS OURSSS

Redtail: GOD DAMNIT lezz go you big harry dick!

Tigerclaw: *GROWLS OK*

-End of flashback-

Ravenpaw: And then tigerclaw killed redtail!

Firepaw: Ok...

Tv: HOLA ME DORA!

Firepaw: ITS DORAAA HIII

Tv: Do you wanna go on a adventure?

Firepaw: YES!

Tv: Wheres the bridge?

Firepaw: RIGHT THERE!

Tv: Hmm i wonder where it is...

Firepaw: ITS RIGHT THEREEE!

Tv: Do you know where it is?

Firepaw: YES ITS RIGHT THERE

Tv: OH THERE IT IS!

Firepaw: YESS THERE IT IS!

Tv: Hmm wheres boots?

Firepaw: HES RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Tv: OHHH BOOOTSSS

Firepaw: WILL YOU EVER LOOK AROUND INSTEAD OF STARING AT US!

-3 miniutes later-

Tv: OH THERE YOU ARE BOOTS!

Firepaw: OK WHAT THE FUCK IT TOOK YOU 3 FUCKING MINIUTES TO FIND SOME ONE WHO WAS RIGHT BY YOU I MEAN BOOTS WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN HIDING! I CANT BELEIVE YOU CALL YOUR SELF AN EXPLORER EVEN DEIGO IS A BETTER EXPLORER THEN YOU!

Firepaw: Ill be right back guys!

-Dora shoot out*

Dora: HOLA AMIGO!

Firepaw: Yea hello!

Dora: DO you wanna go on an adventure?

Firepaw: FUCK NO *PULLS OUT GUNS AND SHOOTS EVERY BODY*

Cop cars: WEEWOO WEEEWOO

Firepaw: I gotta get the fuck outa here!

-Apprentince den-

Firepaw: Any way Why did tigerclaw kill redtail?

Ravenpaw: Because he wants to rule all of the clans!

Dustpaw: Hey i just say let people do what they wanna do

Ravenpaw: Dutspaw if hes the leader he will make us all slaves!

Dustpaw: SHUT UP NON-BELEIVER! *Crys*

Ravenpaw: But the worst part is i think he saw me

Firepaw: :O

Ravenpaw: And i need to escape but every time i try to he catches me!

Firepaw: Why havent you made out with him yet?

Ravenpaw: Wuh?

Firepaw: Nothin

Ravenpaw: Ok... any way i have to get out of here or he will kill ME

Firepaw: Wow you wanna put all of us in trouble just so you can live

Ravenpaw: You 2 are the only ones that know it and he dosent know that ive told you guys!

Firepaw: So why dont we let you die and we will tell the clans o.o

Ravenpaw: ...i also have a rare cheat code to minecraft...

Firepaw: OMG!

Bluestar: THERE BACK! BUT WAIT THEY DONT SEEM TO BE LIMPING!

Bluestar: Damnit i shouldve said it was the dark forest!

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LIONHEART COME OVER TO MEEE

Tigerclaw & Lionheart: SHIT!

-Leaders den-

Bluestar: OK LIONHEART YOU GET BEHIND FIREPAW! AND TIGERCLAW!

Tigerclaw: Yes?

Bluestar: JUMP ON HIS BACK! AND THEN ILL DO THE REST!

Lionheart & Tigerclaw: Ok..

-Apprentince den-

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT BLUESTAR STOP TRYING TO RAPE MEEE *CLAWS EVERY WHERE*

Lionheart: *YOWLS* OH SHIT MY EARRR OOOO

Tigerclaw: AHHHHHHH THE FUCKING KITTY PET CLAWED MY FUCKING TAILLL OFFFFFFF AHHHHHHHH

Bluestar: hmmm they have failed again..

Bluestar: eh who cares :D *Walks away*

Firepaw: O.O

Ravenpaw: Hey firepaw- woah what happend here?

Dustpaw: hah thats what she said

Ravenpaw: What?

Dustpaw: SHUT UP D:

Tigerclaw: GO TO FUCKING SLEEP *walks away with a probably mortal wound*

Lionheart: Um yea we were just...traing *walks away*

Ravenpaw: What was that?

Firepaw: Eh i will never know

Ravenpaw: Any way we have a trade day tommorow!

Firepaw: YAYYY

Candykit: *Jumps on firepaw* :3

Firepaw: AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**IM SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR 7 DAYSSSS D: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE D: HERE *GRABS HEROBRINE* have him! *Throws herobrine at the angry readers***

**Herobrine: FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Any way hope you liked and have fun beating the hell out of herobrine!**

**Herobrine: AHHHH HELPPPP**

**Random reader: LETS SKIN HIM!**

**Other readers: YAYYYYY**

**Herobrine: HELP ME MOMMMMMMMMM**

**WOW what a poor guy any way i am SO SO SORRY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU KNOW I GOT HOMEWORK,SCHOOL,TEST,AND I HAVE TO READ A 1,021 PAGED BOOK! IN 3 DAYSSS SO PLEASE DONT HATE MEEE *CRYS* IM SO SO SOWWWYYYY I EVEN MADE A SONG ABOUTB IT!**

_**I LIKE BIG PIGGY BUTS AND I CAN NOT LIEE I HUMP EM EVERY TIME I GO TO WORK AND I HUMP EM LIKE A BOSS**_

**Ooops not that song**

**Im soooo sorryyyyyy i got homeworkkk every dayyyy i enjoy reading but i dont like reading...mathhhhhhh **

**Eh thats all i got PLEASE PLEASEEEE DONT KILL ME PLEASE AT LEST DONT KILL MY FACEEEEEEE**


	10. yayy

**DONT TORTURE ME YETTT this is a authors note!**

**Firestar: AKA THE TORTURE SHOW!**

**Sandstar: WHERE WE WILL TORTURE WOODWAD!**

**Nooo this is a a/n duhh**

**Ravenflight: Lies!**

**Sandstar: AWWW RAVENPAW YOUR VOICE IS STILL TO CUTEEE**

**Firestar: No running off with other girls dear**

**Ravenflight: HEYY!**

**ANYYY WAYY A AUTHORS NOTE YAYY**

**Daisyslut: LIES I SAY LIESS**

**Firestar: I SHALL GO FIRST!**

**NO YOUR LYING I SHOULD END THIS CHAPTER NOW!**

**Graybaws: ME FIRST! *Writes down torture***

**Firestar: Hmmm graybaws says to throw woodwad into a girl boxing match**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***Boxing match***

**oh my *gets nose bleed***

**Girl wrestler: *beats up woodwad***

**X_X**

**No-noooo moreeee *blacks out***

***woodwas dream***

**roses and daisys and wishkers on kittenss theese are two of my most favorite thingsss**

**Pryo: MPH MPHHH D: *HEY YOU STOLE MY DREAM***

**Wad: MEW MEWW! D: *MINE TO!***

**GO AWAY WAD AND PRYO**

**Pryo: *gets out flame thrower***

**Wad: *seaths claws out***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *RUNS AWAY***

***Authors room***

**Firestar: Eh dose any one know how to right a story?**

**Ravenflight: i do**

**Firestar: Not a slash story**

**Ravenflight: hmph**

**Sandstar: I can write a good story :3**

**Firestar: Why dont you show me?**

**Bluestar: HEY ANY ROOM FOR 1 MORE? GIGGITY **

**Cloudtail: YAYYY I CAN WRITE THE STORRY!**

**Brightheart: Oh no you will get your fluffy ass right back here**

**Cloudtail: D:**

**Dinoclaw: I CAN RAWRRR**

**Lionheart: NO I CAN RAWRR**

**Lionblaze: NO I CAN RAWRR BETTER**

**Lion: *roars***

**Lionheart: *shits on self* eek.**

**Lionblaze: *faints***

**Dustydude: I CAN WRITE A STORRY!**

**Graybaws: I dont like being dead.**

* * *

**It was a perfect day and the birds where chirping and new kits were coming when they came dare mommy and daddys name where duststar and fernsex they named there kits cummykit,peniskit,and starrycumkit LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PLAY GATHER AROUND THE HIGH WALK! (The rock was litteraly high on drugs) Cummykit and peniskit and starrycumkit shall be named cummypaw and penispaw and starrycumpaw CUMPAW PENISKIT STARRYCUMPAW AND I WILL MENTOR STARRYCUMPAW! the whole clan fell silent no one was mentored by a leader starrycumpaw mustve been in a prophecy! FIREHEART SHALL MENTOR CUMPAW AND SANDYPORN SHALL MENTORE PENIS KIT! they all touched there noses with there kits 1 moon later starrycumpaw was famous! jayfether said that she was a spicleal cat! duststar was so happy 'Im so famous! screams starrycumpaw as she glitterd cum every where then there was a battle againts the dark forest and starrycumpaw saved every one! the end**

* * *

**Sandstar: OMG THAT WAS SO PERFECT**

**Firestar: Did sandstar get pregnant with penispaw? I WANT MOREEE**

**Ravenflight: Umm dustpelt umm theres lots of errors in your story but i like it alot**

**Dustydude: YOU CANT MAKE A BETTER STORRY THAN THIS!**

**Ravenflight: ok then...**

**-After making a story-**

**Firestar: THIS STORY IS A TROLL FIC ITS ONLY ABOUT A KIT WHO GETS LOST IN THE FOREST AND THUNDERCLAN TAKES HIM IN AND BLA BLAH BLAHH**

**Ravenflight: Dude it got 890 follows,9909 favorites and 5k reivews!**

**Firestar: THE STORRY IS SHIT YOU NEEDA FIX ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMBS!**

**-Woodwads pov-**

**Woodwad: AHHH NOOO *RUNS AWAY***

**Chicken: OH BAWK YESSS *CHASES WOODWAD***

**Woodwad: Finaly that bad dream is over! *checks fanficton* hmm WAIT I THOUGHT I POSTED 4 CHAPTERS! *LOOKS AROUND* Oh shit**

**ROUND 7!**

**Woodwad: *gets teleported back to room***

**Firestar: AHHH A ZOMBIEE**

**Woodwad: And some fucker duruuu pies thats all *faints***

**Wad: EVERY BODDY! IN ORDER TO SAVE THE STORY WE MUSTTT..*Dramatic pause* Give him meth**

**Firestar: HELL NO I SAY WE GET HIM SOME PIZZA!**

**Wad: NO HE NEEDS METH I SHOULD KNOW IM HIS PET!**

**(wads right next to me and hes looking at me D:)**

**Sandstar: *gets out vegtables and a little catmint* Lets do this**

***After hours of making a starnge drug***

**Wad: INHALE IT MASTERRR INHALEE ITT**

**Woodwad: *coughs* WHAT THE FUCK!**

**The cats: YAYYY WE SAVED THE STORRY!**

**Woodwad: What story im not typing any thing!**

**Ravenflight: Yea im typing the story -_-**

**Woodwad: OH..**

**Sandstar: NOW MY DAREEE**

**Woodwad: NOO IVE LEARNED MY LESSON!**

**Sandstar: REMEMBER READERS YOU CAN ALWAYS SEND TORTURE PMS!**

**Woodwad: NO YOU CANT! THIS IS ALL A LIE IM DONE! *Walks away***

**Firestar: so no tortures?**

**Woodwad: NO..JUST DO IT ON MY OTHER STORIES! IM JUST DONE SEND TORTURE REQUEST TO THE CATS!**

**Firestar: YAYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Sandstar: SO WE ARE GUNNA BE THE ONES GETTING TORTURED!**

**Woodwad: YES! AND RAVENFLIGHT GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY LAPTOP! IM.. IM JUST FUCKING DONE!**

**Hollyleaf: Pussy **

**ANY WAY BACK ON TO THE STORYYYY**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAZ UP WAD BRUHS ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER AND I AINT GUNNA SAY SORRY (IM SO SO SO SO SOO SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE UPLOAD D:) AND THE MOVIE SHALL BE MADE... TOMMOROW **

**Into the catmint  
Episode 10 **

**Were we left off...**

**Superman: I WILL GET UUU**

**Dustpaw: HEY IM GLADD IM NOT A WHITE BITCH RIGHT! hahaha**

**Firepaw: HAHAHAHAH**

Firepaw: AHHH *FALLS IN HOLE*

Dustpaw: NOO *FALLS IN HOLE*

Firepaw: Are we safe?

Firepaw: Dustpaw?

Dustpaw: *is listening to call it what you want by foster the people*

Firepaw: *smacks dustpaw* DIS IS SERIOUS THAT SCARY CAT MIGHT FUCK OUR WOMEN!

Dustpaw: No its ok we live in a mansion and i have a golden fist with talking food and wolf-women :D

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT DUSTPAW WERE NOT FOSTER THE PEOPLE

Dustpaw: Oh hi firepaw why are we win a hole?

Firepaw: *face plams* DAMNIT THERES A CAT PROBABLY FUCKING OUR WOMEN AND HE KILLED SOME ONE

Dustpaw: Fernpaw?

Firepaw: YESSS

Dustpaw: OK LETS DO DIS

Firepaw: What- we dont have a plan!

Dustpaw: I HAVE A PLAN!...WE KILL THAT MUTHER FUCKER

Firepaw: But thats not a plan!

Dustpaw: Call it what you want *goes outside*

Firepaw: DAMNIT DUSTPAWWWW

Dustpaw: FOR NARNIAAAAAAAAA

Smiley face guy: ? dustpaw?

Dustpaw: YOU AINT STEALIN MAH MARY JANESS

Smiley face guy: Im sandpaw.

Dustpaw: Wait wuh

Firepaw: I DONT GET IT

Dustpaw: DIS BITCH IS TRICKING US

Sandpaw: No im not -_- come on

Brokenstar: Remember there is a hoe outside of the clans and she will rape your kits with spiked sticks so if you find her KILL THA BITCH *Shows picture of yellowfang with a mustache*

Clans: *GASP*

Tigerclaw: ITS THE- THE-

Bluestar: LEGENDARY PEDRO!

Firepaw: That looks like yellowfang on her period! *gasp* I MUST SAVE HER AGAIN!

...

Firepaw: YELLOWFANG THERE COMING AGAIN

Yellowfang: What do you want

Firepaw: THERE AFTER YOU!

Yellowfang: Again? dude -_- theres a war going on and im supposed to be gone

Firepaw: Oh... BY

Yellowfang: *Runs away*

The pregnant bitch: MAH BITCHESZ ARE GONE AND SPOTTEDLEAF GOT MOTHER FUCKED AND YELLOWFANG FUCKED MA NODLESSS *POINTS AT PEE NOODLES*

Ravenpaw: AND LIONHEART DIED TO? *FAINTS*

Bluestar: Fuck this im tired and i need to masturbate. DUSTPAW,SANDPAW,FIREPAW, AND GRAYPAWS GHOST GO FIND THE DAM KITS

Firepaw: YAYY

Sandpaw: This chapter wasnt funny at all -_-

Woodwad: *pops up* WOULD YOU WANT ME TO DELTE 2K WORDS OF A STORY JUST BECAUSE ITS NOT FUNNY! DAMIT I SHOULD WRITER SLAP YOU BACK TO WHEN ERIN HUNTER WAS 8 MONTHS OLD

Graypaws ghost: CALL ME GRAYPAW NOT GRAYPAWS GHOST!

Dustpaw: I like apples

Graypaw: Lets get some herbs!

Firepaw: YEAAA *PICKS OUT A DEATH BERRY* THIS BERRY SURE LOOKS GOOD MMM MMM I WONDER HOW IT TASTES WITH SOME SALT ON IT! *PUTS SAULT OF DEATH BERRY AND EATS IT* *DIES*

Firepaws ghost: FUCKKKKK

-Real life-

Woodwad: Hheheheh what do you think kitty?

Wad: *has big eyes*

Woodwad: Fuck... he got high off of cat mint...moms gunna be pissed...

Wad: mew mewww meww *dances around*

Woodwad: O.O *hops out of window with lap top*

-Story-

Firepaw: What are theese?

Graypaw g man: Oarnge leaf

Firepaw: And that?

Graypaw g man: Thats a condom

Firepaw: Whats a oarnge leaf?

Graypaw g man: A herb that makes your dick bigger

Firepaw: Why is it called a leaf when its a herb?

Graypaw: I DONT KNOW LETS JUST GET THE TRAVELING HERBS AND GO

**REMEMBER PARTY FOLKS THE MOVIES TOMMOROW DONT MISS ITT**

**Firepaw: This wasnt 2k words long..**

**Neither is your dick.**

**Graypaw: BURNNN**

**And graypaw i had to let you in because some of my readers asked me to bring you back**

**Firepaw: HA BURNNN**

**AND CHECK OUT ANOTHER EP OF WARRIORS GO TO THE MALL TOMMOROW TO**

**Sandpaw: Probably the next day**

**SHADUP HOE!**

**Sandpaw: Hes just mad because he got grounded for getting the cat high and now hes using his spair cell phone that sucks**

**SHADUP U LIEN**

**Sandpaw: If i was lien i would be lyen**

**What the f- First of all you spelt lien and lyen WRONG and second of all that makes no scence**

**Sandpaw: Neither dose your name**

**Firepaw: BURNNN**

**Graypaw: Hey i was supposed to say that!**

**any way the story is COMPLETE now only my movie :D Wich i plan to be 10k long again! and the second chap of warriors goes to the mall will be up tommorow to**

**NOW FOR THE DELETED SCENCE!**

**Ep 1 **

**Smudge: I GOTTA HEAT STROKE ON MY DICK**

**Firepaw: How can that even happen**

**Smudge: I DONT KNOW I GOTA HEAT STROKE BITCH**

**Firepaw: -_- ok im leavin**

**Ep 1 **

**Graypaw: I CAN FIGHT YOU WITH MAH LONG DICK**

**Firepaw: Realy? it looks like some pencil led to me**

**Graypaw: Yea it is ):**

**Ep 1**

**Shadowclan warrior: SEX IS MAH DICK *GETS OUT HAMMER* SO I NEEDA TELL YOU A STORY ABOUT... HAMER TIMEEE *Song plays* **

**Graypaw: NOOOOOO **

**Firepaw: 1 cat for him self right!**

**Bluestar: Im here**

**Lionbitch: Yea me to**

**Firepaw: FUCK YOU! *HAS A THREESOME WITH LIONBITCH AND BLUESTAR***

**Ep 1**

**Cat bitchtakes (aka longtail): YOUR NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE A WARRIOR AND NEVER WILL BEEEE *Jumps at firepaw***

**AWWW SHEEIT EPIC BATTLE TIMEE**

**Firepaw: *farts***

**Thunderclan: *gasp***

**Bluestar: ALL HAILL FIREPAW FOR HIS YUMMY POOOPY AIR! *BOWS DOWN TO FIREPAW***

**Ep 1**

**Meet the elders!**

**Dustpaw: THE ELDERS ARE SICK DUM BITCHES DAT ARE IN HERE CUZ OF THEY DICK**

**Spottedleaf: *jacks off torsoheart and half tail at the same time* **

**Dustpaw: Oh yea and thats spottedleaf the elder slut**

**Firepaw: She dosent look like an elder.. should we say hi to her?**

**Small-ear: Oh no you dont wanna see what happens**

**Firepaw: Why?**

**Brindleface: One time the oldest elder tried to say hi to her but the other elders started jumpingn on the walls and killing him**

**Firepaw: Ohh... *backs away***

**Firepaw: Lers get the fuck outa here**

**Dustpaw: Agreed**

**Ep 1**

**Ravenpaw: THE BLOOD OHH AND THE STICKY CUMMM *HOPS ON SANDPAW* FREE ME BITCHHH *SEATHS OUT DICK***

**Sandpaw: DAFUQ?!**

**Ravenpaw: *faints***

**Tigerclaw: *has redtail in his jaws***

**Narrator: No one needs me any more?**

**Lionbitch: no *shoots narrator***

**Bluestar: What happened tigerlcaw?**

**Tigerclaw: REDTAIL GOT RAPED BY ANTS!**

**The whole clan: *gasp***

**Tigerclaw: I COULDNT KILL THEM ALL THEHY WERE TO TINY BUT BIGGG**

**Redtail: *blood spills out of mouth onto a kits head***

**Awesomekit: YAYYY LOOK MAMAH I GOT FREE KOO-LAID!**

**Bluestar: Tigerclaw will you do honor to sing**

**Tigerclaw: Ok... *rips off fur* I LIKE BIG BUTS AND I CAN NOT LIE *THROWS UNDERWEAR AT CANDYKIT* THEESE UTA SUKEHS CAN NOT LIE TOO SO IF YUH WUNNA LEARN HOW I DO IT YOU BETTEH WAIT TILL YOU GET YO TURN CUZ THAT BIG BUT WITH THAT CUTIE MARK CAN NOT LIE STILL**

**Bluestar: AWW YEAAA SEXY FLEXY *TEARS OF FUR AND DANCES TO***

**Candykit: *drags away redtail silently***

**Next deleted scences will come tomorrow *every thing is tomorrow i might not even finish duh movieee its coming september 29ths**


End file.
